Although the federal government's interest in controlling health care costs is obvious, the degree to which other participants in the health care system share this concern is unknown. This study seeks to determine the attitudes toward and the involvement in health care cost containment of major corporations. Specifically it examines whether or not major corporations are concerned to the point of action about the rise in health care costs. Two potential areas of corporate action are explored - involvement in local health care planning and sponsorship interest in health maintenance organizations as a cost control device. The study employs elite interview and organizational analysis methodology.